


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°59 : « Achevé »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [59]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Coming to terms with his new rank, Drabble, General Wedge Antilles, Legends Never Die
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Les rapports à rallonge semblaient d'autant plus inachevables lorsque l'on souhaiterait tout plaquer pour recommencer à piloter...





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°59 : « Achevé »

**Author's Note:**

> Les Rogues et les Spectres vous avaient manqué ? Bah les revoilà... enfin, seulement Wedge Antilles :p

_Fin._

Taper enfin ces trois petites lettres au bas de la dernière page fit un bien fou à Wedge.

S'il n'avait pas trop eu le choix face à sa promotion au rang de Général, il s'était engagé à faire des efforts – mais le fait de devoir rédiger autant de rapports à rallonge, continuait de piquer un petit peu.


End file.
